


Sorry About the Werewolf Promposal

by ChuckHedge



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, love declarations and fluff, somehow not at all an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckHedge/pseuds/ChuckHedge
Summary: The whole school thinks Jason should ask Nico to prom already. Honestly, it's just embarrassing at this point.





	

There's nothing like an inaccurate World War II documentary to remind you that you're technically related to Hitler.

Nico tried not to cringe through the whole thing, partly because of someone that was just as related to him as Hazel, but mostly because of how often and how badly they got the facts wrong. It was almost impressive.

Fourth period History, if it could even be called that, was pointless. If Nico wanted to know something about the past, he could ask those involved directly. Not to mention, it was confusing sometimes, hard not to conflate history as it was recorded with history as it actually was.

It was at the top of a very long list of reasons why Nico thought high school was a waste of his time.

Still, it's not like he had anything better to do. After Jason left to spend the school year with Piper, Nico made the mistake of putting all his eggs into one basket. Will, his only other friend at camp, became his boyfriend, and after that Nico didn't really make it a point to expand his social circle.

In hindsight he didn't know which was the bigger mistake. Agreeing to date Will in the first place, or giving him all his time and attention to the exclusion of everyone else at camp.

They lasted two months. And after the nuclear bomb that was their breakup went off, there wasn't anything left for him at camp that wasn't poisoned by the explosion.

So, when Jason visited over winter break and asked Nico if he wanted to join Piper and himself in Los Angeles, go to school; Nico found himself agreeing.

α

Percy and Annabeth didn't spread the news around after Nico came out to them. He figured Annabeth's good sense overrode Percy's lack thereof, and he was grateful to get something that had been eating away at him off his chest without letting the cat out of the bag completely. Still, knowing Percy, there was a good possibility that he would spill the beans at some point, and that was an eventuality Nico had accepted when he confessed.

Months later when Will asked him out, he thought he was ready.

He wasn't.

As a friend, Will was basically the opposite of Jason. He was pushy, demanding of Nico's time and company, and unwilling to see Nico's lack of belonging as anything but self imposed.

As a boyfriend, he was much the same.

And Nico liked it, for a time. Will was so different from most people Nico knew. He'd never had another demigod so unafraid of him, so willing to assert himself. All the dark thoughts that go through other people's heads when around the son of Hades, the unpleasant associations with his presence; Will seemed to be immune. And for a while, Nico felt normal. He wasn't the son of Hades to Will, or if he was it didn't matter. He was just Nico.

When he was with Will, it was easy to forget the tight lipped smiles and the too wide eyes. The muttered words of thanks from campers after assisting Will in the infirmary didn't sound so hollow.

He was so caught up in Will, that when Jason left for the school year with Piper, he barely noticed.

He was too busy brushing Will's hands off of him in public, too busy arguing with him over anything and everything.

And yeah, maybe he should have seen it coming, seen the lighting of the match and the flame crawl along the fuse, licking at the black powder.

Nico had excellent vision, even in the dark, but when you don't want to see something, refuse to even; well, you have no one to blame but yourself when you stumble into a powder keg, tracking sparks with your boots.

Thankfully, Nico was speaking in rhyming couplets for only a week before Jason visited for winter break. Nico had holed himself in his cabin, and he intended to stay there until the curse wore off.

When Jason showed up at his door, Nico wanted nothing more than to tell him to just go and let Nico suffer in peace, but somehow he couldn't. Sometimes Jason had that way about him, especially when he was around Nico. There was an earnest kind of energy there, where anyone looking at him could all to easily imagine a wagging tail. To tell him to go away would be like kicking a puppy. Percy's baby seal eyes had nothing on Jason's...Jasoness. It was a terrible power.

Jason rubbed the back of his neck after Nico let him in, the line of his mouth tight with worry. Nico sat back down on his bed and fiddled with the comforter. He tried to keep the misery from rolling off of him, but judging by Jason's expression, he wasn't doing a good job.

"So. I heard about you and Will. How are you holding up?"

Nico shrugged. "Fine, apart from the rhyming. And I think this is all very tiring."

Jason pressed his lips into a hard line, his blue eyes lightning bright in the gloom of the Hades cabin. "The Apollo cabin cursed you?"

It was no surprise that whoever filled Jason in about the breakup failed to include the curse part. It was common knowledge that Jason had almost no tolerance for people talking crap about Nico, no one got away with it in front of him, not even his own girlfriend. Who would want to tell him to his face about taking it one step further.

Nico rolled his eyes. "This miserable rhyme continues in time." He shrugged. "Penance, I guess, for my heartbreaking crime."

Jason wrinkled his brow. "Crime?"

Nico looked away. "We got into a fight. Nothing unusual for us, day or night." Gods, he hated this curse, he sounded like an idiot. "But I took it too far. And it ended us, it ended as war." Nico clenched his hands around his bedding in frustration. He couldn't even say what he wanted, couldn't explain or defend himself. Not to Jason or anyone else. Not with this curse.

Jason sat next to him, the bed dipping under his weight. He put a hand on Nico's shoulder. "Whatever happened Nico, I'm here for you. You know that I'm always on your side, no matter what." He looked at Nico in that Jason way of his, and it wasn't until that moment that Nico realized just how much he had missed his best friend. For a moment, the ache in his heart at the months lost between them dwarfed anything else he'd been feeling.

"How can you just say that? You don't know what I said to him, it was more than harmless chitchat."

Jason bumped shoulders with him. "Because I know you, Nico. And you just might be the kindest person I've ever met, by a long shot. And don't think that I don't notice how you always go out of your way to help other people." Jason looked at him, and Nico found the look oddly difficult to decipher. "And sure, you might not be the easiest person to be with. You can be difficult and unpredictable. But I can say from personal experience, the rewards are well worth the effort. Whatever happened? It was Will's loss either way."

Nico didn't know what to say to that, but when Jason opened his arms, offering comfort the best way he knew how, Nico didn't hesitate to accept. Jason was warm, his arms strong and secure around Nico, and for a moment he felt safe and at peace with the world. It had truly been a rough week. But Jason was here now. Jason didn't think him any more of a monster for breaking the heart of the only person at camp who deigned to go near him. Jason didn't think him a monster at all.

Nico ended up leaving the camp with Jason the next day.

Piper wasn't exactly happy about the third wheel situation, but she couldn't say she was all that surprised, either.

β

When Piper first realized that Jason was in love with someone else, she faked the flu and didn't leave her room for five days.

Jason, Nico and Piper were all living with her father, so it wasn't the easiest thing to avoid them or give herself away, but she managed.

In a way it felt like dying. Piper had a future in mind. Her and Jason. Maybe some kids. It was a bright future, filled with love and happiness and demigod hi-jinks. She would have the love that her father always wanted but was forever denied.

But it all fell away, and Piper knew the instant that it happened. She felt it deep in her chest, like someone took a knife to her heart and flayed it open, gorging themselves on the meat.

It hurt. Gods did it hurt. And every time Jason came into see her, with an offering of soup to make her feel better or a warm towel, it only hurt worse. It wasn't until the second day, when her vision blurred and she blacked out in the hall on the way to the bathroom, that she realized she was actually sick.

Nico had found her passed out on the floor the next morning before school, and when he managed to wake her they both freaked out, but for very different reasons. Nico only would leave her if she promised to leave her bedroom door open, and afterwards Piper laid in her bed, and tried not to stew in her own fresh hell.

Just another perk of being a child of love, apparently. It wasn't enough to just be heartsick, was it? Oh no, that would be too easy. She cursed the gods, but couldn't quite decide who deserved to be cursed the most.

Her mother maybe? After all, that was probably where most of her issues stemmed from. Her father had thought Aphrodite was perfect. When she eventually broke his heart, he never moved on. He just couldn't. And that's how Piper grew up, with a father forever pining for a woman who would never come back, unable to move on, unable to love anyone else.

Which brings Piper to the second god to curse. Hera. And the first thing she did was implant Piper with these perfect, fake memories of a perfect relationship with perfect Jason Grace.

Gods did Piper love him. And gods was she scared. What if she was just like her father? What if she couldn't...oh gods what if she couldn't.

All at once Piper started crying. She felt like her life was over. She couldn't breathe. She didn't want to be like her father, and she definitely hated Hera most of all.

That's how Jason found her when he came home after school.

"Piper?" He wasted no time embracing her. "Piper what's wrong? Are you in pain? I didn't know it was this bad. I don't know if ambrosia will help with the flu, but we can try it." Jason sounded worried, concerned. Piper wanted to hate him for it. She wanted to hate him and his wondering heart. She wanted to hate Nico for stealing it in the most obnoxiously unintentional way imaginable. She wanted to hate him for even existing.

"No, I'm-I'm okay. Just a little emotional right now, I think the cold medicine is messing with me."

Jason held her for a while. He brushed the bangs out of her eyes, and even though Piper felt gross, he showed no indication that he minded the dampness of his shirt where she soaked it in tears and snot. They laid in Piper's bed together, her head resting on his chest, the thump thump thump of it soothing up until the point she remembered it was beating for someone else now.

Still, maybe it wasn't quite over. Maybe they could make it work. Maybe he could love her again.

"Hey, Jason?" Piper asked softly.

"Yeah Pipes?" His voice reverberated in his chest, tickling Piper's ear where she laid against him.

"Have you ever thought about what your life would be like if you hadn't met certain people?"

Jason's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, our lives would be different if we'd never met, you and me. Or the seven of us. Reyna. Nico."

Jason hummed. "That goes without saying." He laughed a little. "That cold medicine has really got you in the clouds, hasn't it?"

"I'm being serious Jason. Just humor me for a bit."

Jason was silent for a moment. "Okay. Our lives would be different if we'd never met. You're...not having second doubts are you? Should I be concerned?"

Piper wanted to punch him in his perfect jaw line for that one. "No. It isn't...it isn't about that."

"So what's it about?"

Piper stared at his chest, on the wet spot she cried into it. "I was just thinking. Have you ever thought about what your life would be like if you hadn't met, as an example, Nico?"

"Not really?"

Piper took a breath. "Well I want you to imagine it. Right now."

"Piper?"

She looked at him, her eyes desperate. "Just do it Jason. Please. I need you to do it. It's important."

He looked at her like he was lost. "Okay."

Jason closed his eyes, and Piper watched him with her heart in her throat.

Finally, he opened his eyes. "Well?" Piper pressed.

Jason shook his head. "I don't know. I tried to imagine it but...when I think about what my life would have been like had I never met Nico-I can only see a blank space."

"What about me?" Piper asked. She could already feel the tears forming in her eyes again. "Is it the same when you think about me?"

"Piper...what is this about? Really?" Jason looked at her, his electric eyes uncertain.

Piper closed her eyes, took a moment to gather herself. Then she opened her eyes and tried to look as resolute as she was able on the verge of total collapse. "Jason. I think we should break-up."

She didn't really have time to properly evaluate the expression that took over his face. In that moment her stomach bottomed out on her, and in the next she was running to the bathroom. Before she knew it, Jason was there, holding her hair back as she wretched into the toilet.

She wished it didn't hurt so much.

γ

After History, Nico shouldered his bag and made a beeline for his locker. There wasn't much time before periods, and his math class was on the other side of the school. As he was opening his locker, he heard the unmistakable sound of giggling.

In Camp Half-Blood, Nico was quick to learn that giggling was dangerous. It could only mean one thing. The Aphrodite kids were up to something, and anyone with any sense knew to steer clear.

Nico consoled himself that it wouldn't be the same amongst mortals. Just some kids playing around.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"If it isn't di Angelo." The words were accompanied by the dreaded giggling, and Nico closed his locker to reveal a blonde girl leaning against the lockers, popping bubble gum in her mouth. About five or so of her friends were around, sly little smiles on their faces as they regarded him. "You know what that means." At her words, more giggling.

Nico adjusted his shoulder strap and eyed her suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?" More giggling.

The girl just smiled, not unkindly. "Just a little game we play when we aren't in class. I'm surprised you haven't heard of it yet."

"And this game involves me how exactly?" Vaguely, he noticed a few of the girls counting seconds. He braced himself for some kind of prank.

The girl seemed to notice him tense. "It's nothing bad or anything. Just a countdown upon sighting."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "A countdown upon sighting?"

"That's the one. It's the thirty second spotting. Everyone knows that if you spot the freshman Nico di Angelo anywhere outside of class, and you wait at the most thirty seconds then..."

"Hey Nico!"

As Jason rounded the corner, the girls erupted into even louder giggles.

"...then junior Jason Grace will make an appearance within that time." The girl laughed again. "God, I can't believe that works every time. It's the most reliable thing that happens in this hell pit." She waved at Nico. "See you around, di Angelo." She smacked her gum one last time and then scattered with her friends as Jason came level with Nico.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

Nico was sure his entire face was on fire. "I'm not really sure. Something about a game they've been playing."

Jason hummed. "Well, I'm glad to see you're making friends." He looped an arm around Nico's shoulders and tugged him close. "We better hurry or we're going to be late again." Jason's class was two doors down from Nico's, and they usually walked together.

After they parted and Nico was enveloped by the dull drone of his math teacher, he couldn't concentrate. Jason was touching the edge of his consciousness; what that girl said wouldn't leave him alone. Was it really like she said? Sure, they spent a lot of time together. Jason was his best friend. But wasn't that kind of thing kind of extreme? The more he thought about it, the more embarrassed he felt. How many kids exactly were taking part in this game?

At lunch he met Jason and Piper at their usual table, then asked if he could speak to Piper alone. Jason gave him an odd look. He looked from Nico, to Piper, and back to Nico again. "Uh...sure. I needed to speak to my chemistry partner about our next assignment anyway."

After Jason left, Piper raised an eyebrow at Nico. "So-what's on your mind?"

Nico cut right to the chase. "Are you aware that half the school is playing some weird kind of game with me and Jason?"

Piper took a drink of her soda. "Oh. That. You finally noticed, huh?"

Nico couldn't believe it. "You knew and you didn't tell me? Does Jason know?"

Piper took another drink of her soda. "Yep."

Nico thought that his head might explode. Thankfully Piper took pity on him.

"Look Nico, it's not a big deal. No one means anything bad by it. It's harmless fun. Jason is so reliable that it's funny." She gave him an evaluating look. "Especially when it comes to you."

Nico crossed his arms. "He's reliable when it comes to you too though, and I don't see people making a game of that."

"Well, he isn't as obvious about it with me either, is he?"

Nico wanted to argue, but Piper had a point.

"So...how long has this been going on?"

"It started a little after Jason and I broke up."

So not that long. Nico wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. Before he could get lost in his head, Piper reached across the table and covered Nico's hand with her own.

"Don't worry about it Nico. If it was even the slightest bit mean spirited, I would be the first to shut it down." She squeezed his hand. "You know that no one messes with my boys. Even if one of them is my ex."

Nico thought about what happened to that sophomore who got a hold of a hose during gym class and thought it would be funny to soak every freshman there. Nico had planned his own revenge, but somehow, Piper got there first.

The kid was a basketball player, and Nico can still remember how Piper randomly dragged him to the schools JV basketball game, and how the guy looked trying to play with press-on nails super glued to his fingers. He still didn't know exactly how Piper managed it. Maybe it was better that he didn't know.

Nico turned his hand so that it lined up with Piper's and squeezed back.

"Yeah. I know."

δ

The next day was a Friday, and Nico had the strangest craving for pizza.

L.A. was always busy, but they managed to find a little hole in the wall pizza joint with just enough lack of bodies for Nico to feel comfortable.

Jason went up to the counter to order, and Nico found the most defensible table in the restaurant. Jason joined him shortly with their drinks and put their order number card on the table between them.

"So I finally met the nymph that lives in the school garden today," Nico said.

"Oh," Jason said, leaning forward. "What did she say to you."

"She threatened me."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Aren't nymphs usually scared straight by the whole, you know, killing grass when you're upset thing?"

"Usually, yeah. But not this one. She said that if I ever tried anything funny with her garden, she'd get recompense. She said she has leverage."

Nico smiled, and Jason met him with one of his own. "Did she say what the leverage was?"

"Nope," Nico said. "And I'm not in any hurry to find out? Probably something ridiculous."

"Aren't you the slightest bit curious?"

"Not really," Nico shrugged.

"But you are in a good mood," Jason noted.

"I guess you could say that," Nico said.

Jason eyed him for a moment. "Is it me, or are you happy she threatened you?"

"More like amused," Nico shrugged. "It's just...nice I guess. It's been a while since anyone's looked at me like-the way they usually look at me." Though, if Nico was totally honest with himself, it probably had to do more with Jason than with him. It was hard to be afraid of Nico when Jason was around, being ridiculously Jason.

The server stopped by and dropped their order off, and they chatted for a while. Nico wasn't the most talkative person, but he found that when he was apart from Jason, he stored up things to tell him when they reunited. Jason was...oddly easy to talk to. He was the first person Nico wanted to tell when something good happened, and the first person he wanted to see when things blew up in his face.

"I'm really glad that you like it here, Nico. I'm glad you agreed to come; to live with Piper and me."

"Me too," Nico said softly. And it didn't hurt that Coach Hedge was around, or baby Chuck for that matter. They usually accompanied Millie wherever she went as she was working as Piper's dad's agent, so that the family could stay together. But Nico was always happy to see them come home.

Nico bit his lip. Home, huh. It was a nice thought.

"Seriously Nico. Being here, with you and Piper. Where nobody knows who our parents are. Where we can just be...ourselves first, and somebody's son second." Jason tried for a smile, but somehow it turned weak, like his words were too heavy to hold the weight of his smile. "I can't remember a time when I was this happy."

Naturally, a passing monster took that opportunity to attack them.

They ended up with a lifetime ban from the pizzeria, a photo quickly snapped of them and put on the wall of shame.

Nico couldn't be bothered to feel bad about it.

He was too busy feeling lit up from the inside.

ε

When Jason first moved to L.A. to go to school with Piper, he was determined to dodge any and every attempt to try to rope him into a leadership position. No, he didn't want to run for student body vice president, and no, he didn't care if he was a shoo-in.

Nor did he want to captain the football team, or any team for that matter, and no, he didn't care if he was a natural leader or athlete.

He'd been nominated for homecoming court but immediately abdicated.

Still, he wasn't completely uninterested in school extracurricular activities. And he eventually let himself be persuaded to join the school's baseball team and Latin club.

Latin club was more or less an easy cop out, but baseball was different. He'd never played before, and decided to take it as a challenge. If he passed try outs, then he was on the team. If not, then at least no one could complain about how he didn't try for any sports, and what a waste that was.

In the end his demigod reflexes and his roman training got him on the team with no problems.

Jason played shortstop, and throughout the practices he became semi-friends with the team's second and third base players.

After practice, they were on his heels bugging him about the one thing they apparently had to know.

"Hey Grace man, wait up!" The third basemen came sprinting out of the locker room, the second baseman close behind, still pulling on his jacket.

Jason stopped and waited for them to catch up. "What's going on guys? I need to get back soon. I promised a friend I would help babysit."

"Don't worry man, we won't be long. But inquiring minds want to know. Are you going to prom?"

Jason stared at them. "Please don't tell me you heard something about nominating me for Prom King."

"Um no, though that wouldn't be surprising to tell you the truth. You're kind of," the second basemen gestured to Jason. "I dunno. That type I guess."

The third basemen rolled his eyes. "He means tall, blond, and popular. A real golden boy." Jason bristled at the comment. "Now please tell me you're going to prom."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly do you care?"

His teammates shared a look.

"Because this has to end, Grace," the second basemen said.

"Seriously," the third basemen agreed. "I don't know how much more of this any of us can take."

"What are you even talking about?" Jason uncapped his water bottle and took a swallow of water.

"Let's just say, that if you did decide to go to prom, everyone, and I do mean everyone, the whole school even, would know exactly who you want to take."

Jason choked on his water. There was no way that it could be that obvious.

"And yes, we mean that di Angelo kid."

Jason couldn't say anything right away to that, he'd swallowed water down the wrong tube and was reeling for more than one reason.

"I guess what we're trying to say is, you should ask the kid to the prom or...just do something. Anything. It's actually painful to watch you two at this point, and more than a little embarrassing. And for the record, you are really not the kind of person I like to feel sorry for, but here we are." The third basemen put a hand on Jason's shoulder and looked him square in the eye. "Please, for the love of god. Do something. The last time I tried to make out with my girlfriend, she wanted to stop. Do you know why?" Jason could only shake his head. "Me either dude. But I'm blaming you on principal, because you were the next topic of conversation Grace, you and your little lost puppy thing you got going on with that freshman. And that means you cockblocked me. And that means this madness has got to stop. You don't just cockblock another man like that. It's against the code."

"Not to mention," the second basemen added, "we're all rooting for you man. At least those of us on the team. If you need any help, or any advice; you just have to ask. Please. We'd be even willing to sing it to him at this point. Probably go down in school history."

Jason laughed a little at that, despite his heart beating in his ears. "Nico would hate that."

They exchanged a look again.

"Yeah, well when you figure something out...just know that it won't be weird or anything. No one on the team cares about that kind of thing."

"Right."

ζ

The next couple of days were strange for Jason. He'd never been so self aware about the way he acted with Nico. But he found himself reaching out to push Nico's dark hair back when it fell into his face, just so he could see his eyes.

And yeah, they spent a lot of time together. Jason loved spending time with Nico.

And yeah, sometimes his energy got weird, a little too excited when Nico was around. But that's just how he feels when he's with Nico. Like there's an energy inside him he doesn't quite want to contain. Something like electricity.

And Jason wouldn't deny that he felt protective over Nico. But he'd always felt that way, ever since they got stuck in cupid's chokehold.

He hadn't known he'd been quite so obvious.

And looking at Nico one day, when they were on their way home from a movie, Piper taking the lead as she chattered about how bad it was (and it was bad); Nico gave him this look. A little bit content, a little bit happy, and a whole lot of...something. Something deep.

And it occurred to him that maybe, just maybe; Nico was just as obvious as he was.

It was a thought that got his heart racing. It was exhilarating but...

It was scary too.

η

The truth was, Jason had never been so afraid of Nico than when he realized he was in love with him.

So many of his relationships had been dictated by status or necessity. Even Leo and Piper and the other seven. They had to get along, had to become friends and comrades because it was necessary to save the world.

With Nico it was different. He didn't care about Jason's status as a son of Jupiter, and didn't want anything from him either, not even his friendship.

But Jason had taken one look at him after Cupid had a go at him, and he decided right then and there. He was going to be Nico's friend. It wouldn't be easy, but it was something Jason knew he wanted. It was the first thing he had wanted in a while.

It was a relationship he forged all on his own, and because he wanted to, without any tampering gods or sycophant suck ups trying to make a name for themselves with the son of Jupiter.

For a lot of reasons, his relationship with Nico was one that he treasured; maybe, even, it was the one he treasured most.

And taking it to the next level? That was a path wrought with danger.

But as the days passed, and with every brush of fingers or lingering look, Jason became more and more sure.

It would be worth it.

Without a doubt, it would definitely be worth it.

θ

In the end, Jason decided he'd confess to Nico, and ask him to prom. He'd had it all planned out. He was going to do it Saturday night, in the park they liked to stop in on their way home from their favorite local restaurant. There was a lake there, and the moon tended to dance along its surface and light up Nico's profile in a way that Jason found very distracting.

He'd even gotten the nymph that had threatened Nico at the school to get a favor from the nymph that inhabited the lake. When the time was right, she would spell out his request at the bottom of the lake with reflective rocks that would catch the moonlight.

Everything went perfectly at first. They had dinner, and it went off without a hitch.

On their way to the park, Jason took the first plunge. Very casually, like he did it every day, he caught Nico's hand in his. Nico hesitated at first, his grip slack and his steps faltering, but he recovered quickly. His steps evened out, and when he held Jason's hand, he held it firmly and without reservation.

Neither of them said anything about the spontaneous hand holding, but Jason was feeling just a little hot in his cheeks, and he was feeling too shy at the moment to risk eye contact with Nico to check if he was just as flushed as Jason felt.

As they neared the lake, that's when everything went wrong. A loud growl reverberated in the air, and then some type of wolf was leaping out at them from the dark edge of the park. They found out pretty quickly it was a werewolf when it didn't falter after taking hits from imperial gold and stygian iron respectively. Nico was thrown in the lake, and Jason almost had to mug an old lady passing by to get her silver pendant necklace.

He brained the wolf with it as hard as he could, felt the skull give under his blow. He didn't know what the old lady saw, but it must have been bad. She swooned before the wolf was dust and passed out before Jason could return the necklace.

Nico came out spluttering, and Jason quickly helped pull him out of the lake. Nico was shivering, his dark hair plastered to his face and his clothes soaked through, heavy and sticking to him like a second skin. Jason draped his jacket around Nico's shoulders and pulled him close, promptly getting wet himself.

"We should probably call an ambulance for her," Nico said as Jason tucked the silver pendant in the old ladies purse. Jason tapped her face gently, and her face screwed up, coming to a little.

"I think she'll be okay," Jason said. "I think that couple over there called an ambulance." Jason thought for a moment. "Then again, they might have called the cops. We should probably get out of here."

Jason grabbed Nico's arm but he didn't budge. "Nico?"

Nico shook his head and reversed their grip, pulling Jason to him instead. He pointed towards the lake. "You want to explain that?"

Jason looked over and sure enough, there it was. At the bottom of the lake, spelled in shimmering stones was the word 'prom' and a question mark.

"Right...that." Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "It kind of got screwed up didn't it?"

"Jason," Nico said carefully. "Is this you asking me to prom?"

"Well, I didn't plan on the werewolf. And there was a lot more I wanted to say. It was supposed to be...different."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "We're demigods Jason. These things happen more often than we'd like. Whatever you wanted to say to me...you can still say it."

"I," Jason fidgeted nervously. He took a deep breath and looked Nico in the eyes. "It takes courage to open yourself up to another person; and I thank the gods every day that you were brave enough to do it with me." Jason got as close to Nico as he dared, got a little lost in his eyes and what he saw there. "And I wish that I could take back all the bad things that have happened in your life. And...I just wanted you to know that I love you. And there's nothing you could do to keep me from loving you. It's out of my control."

Maybe he would have said more, but Nico kissed him then, and his entire world contracted in that moment to center around where their lips met, cold from the lake water and the night. When Nico opened his mouth to him, it was nothing but heat. They shared breath, hot and wet in the cold. Nico tasted like the apple cider he'd had at dinner, and Jason could have stood there forever, eyes closed and Nico's warmth pushed flush against his, evident even through the drenched clothes. When Nico finally pulled away from him, Jason licked his lips, chasing the spark that erupted every time their lips moved together.

"So," Jason said a bit dazed. "I'll take that as a yes to my...werewolf promposal?"

Nico huffed out a laugh. "Jason I...since we're really going there tonight, I want you to know that...I'll never again be the same as I was before I met you. You've affected me. And-well. I feel like we've put down roots in each other. If it were anybody else, I think that would scare me. But it's you and...I know you well enough to know that you would never deliberately hurt me. I trust you."

Jason brushed back some of Nico's wet hair. "I trust you too."

Nico smiled. "I know. I remember."

They got out of there before the cops could show up. That's when Nico made his answer known.

"By the way. My answer is no."

Jason was confused. "What do you mean, no?"

"I won't go to prom with you. We'd never make it out of there alive."

ι

fin

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably continue this, as I already have an idea for another prompt.
> 
> See you guys on the other side, and thanks for reading!


End file.
